


bubby

by march_flowers



Series: The adventures of Felix and Bubby [1]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Baby Felix, Single Parent Bang Chan, Single Parents, its late and chan is tired
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:08:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23607304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/march_flowers/pseuds/march_flowers
Summary: It's getting late and Felix isn't going to bed until he knows his dad will too.
Series: The adventures of Felix and Bubby [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1792279
Comments: 8
Kudos: 86





	bubby

It's getting late into the evening and Chan hadn't budged from his spot in his chair in front of the computer, his eyes straining a little as he edited sounds and tried to improve the current track he was working on. His deadline was in a few days, but he was struggling to make a track that he liked.  
  
He didn't hear the soft patter if little feet against the hardwood floor draw closer, the music in his headphones blocking the sound. He only turned his attention away when he felt a hand on his arm, seeing his son standing beside his chair.  
  
Felix stood beside him with tired eyes, one of his little hands rubbing at them to try and keep them open. He had been put to bed hours before, but it seems the little one wouldn't rest until he knew his dad would.  
  
Chan took his headphones off and put them aside, carefully scooping the little boy up into his arms. Felix just about melted into him, arms wrapped around his neck, head laid against his shoulder.  
  
"Bubby, is late.." The freckled boy mumbled, Chan frowning slightly as he rubbed his back. "It's bedtime.."  
  
Chan pressed a gentle kiss to his head, finally looking at the time.   
  
1:34.  
  
_Yikes_.  
  
"I know, Lix.. I'll be going soon, okay?" The boy shook his head. His son knew him too well. "Ah.. Okay, okay, it's about time I wrapped in here anyway." With a few clicks of the mouse, his files were saved and he shut the computer off, holding the boy in his arms as he made his way out of the studio.  
  
Felix snuggled closer, almost drifting off to sleep in Chan's arms, but he clung tighter when Chan carried him into his room and tried to lay him in his bed. "No, wanna stay with bubby..!" He whined, small arms tightening their grip around his dad's neck.  
  
Trying to pry the boy off would prove to be pointless, Chan knew this all too well. Felix would only cling tighter, and he had a strong grip despite his little body. "You wanna sleep with me tonight?" He asks softly. A small nod in reply. "Okay, you can stay."  
  
Chan made his way to his own room instead, gently patting Felix's back while he hummed a quiet tune. He could tell he was starting to drift to sleep already.  
  
He quietly stepped into the bedroom, shutting the door behind himself before he shuffled over to the bed and pulled the sheets back, carefully laying Felix down. Felix pulled the blankets over himself, getting comfortable while Chan went to change.  
  
It wasn't long before be slid into bed beside the boy, Felix immediately cuddling into his side, tossing his little arm over his dad's chest. Chan smiled softly and pulled the covers over himself, holding Felix close as he settled.  
  
"Goodnight, Lix. Sweet dreams." He says. Felix hums softly, and Chan hears a soft _love bubby_ that makes his heart swell with love. He tilts his head down and gently brushes his hair back, pressing a kiss to Felix's head before he closed his eyes.  
  
"Bubby loves you too." There's a quiet giggle, and then Felix is asleep seconds later, comforted by Chan's words and his warmth. Chan can't help but smile softly as he slowly drifts to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> just something i wrote on impulse after being reminded felix said bubby on twitter


End file.
